


A Valentine's date and dance!!

by Misaki983



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Jealous He Tian, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, dance, rival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki983/pseuds/Misaki983
Summary: When February the 14th is coming and the Valentine Dance is coming pretty soon. He Tian is planning to ask Mo Guan Shan to be his Valentine's date, but he found out that She Li is also planning to ask Guan Shan to be his Valentine's date. Now Guan Shan finds himself in a love triangle with He Tian and She Li giving him chocolate, letter, and cards. Who will Guan Shan choose for his Valentine's date?
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1: The Battle for Mo Guan Shan

It's was a good day at the middle school and everybody is really excited about Valentine's day, but they are more excited about Valentine's dance that it will be at the same time on Valentine's day and many people are looking for a date for Valentine's dance. 

It said that during the Valentine's dance, one of them will announce two people's name and if the two people name are called, they will be announced as Valentine King and Queen, both of them will be wearing a red heart necklace around their neck and that they will dance in the circle, and the King will kiss his Queen and it would be so romantic. 

He Tian is in his classroom, as the teacher is talking about history, He Tian is not paying attention as he is busy daydreaming about his 'kitten' and that he can't wait to have Mo Guan Shan to be his Valentine's date. He knows that many girls will ask him to be their Valentine's date, but he will tell them that he is going to take one special person that he liked so much and that they are going to have a good time at the Valentine dance. 

Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was the final bell for school and everybody is getting ready to leave school, to go home, go to the park, or somewhere fun. He Tian got out of his seat, grab his stuff to put in his backpack, and hurry left the room to go see Guan Shan. 

He Tian managed to avoid his fangirls and spot Guan Shan outside with Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi. He walks over to them and waves at them. "Hello, He Tian, Ready to go home?" Jian Yi asked and He Tian nodded his head. 

They were about to leave when He Tian realized he forgot about his history book, "Shit!!!" He said and made Guan Shan, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi stopped walking and look at him with confusion in their face. "He Tian?" Guan Shan asked. 

"I forgot my history book!!!! I will be right back!!!!" He shouted and run back at the school, leaving Guan Shan, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi with a blank expression, "What an idiot to forget his history book." Irritated Guan Shan said, and for some reason, Zheng Xi and Jian Yi agreed with him. 

He Tian ran back to his classroom as fast as he could, he opens the door and saw his history book still on his desk, he grabbed it and put it on his backpack. He glad that nobody took his history book away or his teacher would get mad at him for losing his history book. He opens the door of the classroom and closes it, he started to walk in the hallway when he hears voices deep in the hallway. 

He realized that he is not the only here in school. He decided to follow where the voices are coming. 

He quietly walks slowly and saw She Li and his groups are in the school and they are standing beside a locker. One of She Li's group: Buzz-cut boy hand something to She Li which She Li took it, it was a bright-red box with a white ribbon on it. She Li nodded at his group and one of them opened the locker. The locker is open and She Li put the box in the locker before closing it. He Tian then realized that locker is Guan Shan's locker, but why She Li put a box in Guan Shan's locker? 

"Good, now since I put the chocolate box in Mo Guan Shan's locker, he will love it and think it from a girl. Can't wait to ask him to be my Valentine's date for the dance>" He smirked and his group nodded their heads. 

He Tian clenches his fists and felt anger in his body. He can't believe that She Li is asking his Don't Close Mountain to be his date, even though he is planning to ask him. "Now let's go home. She Li said to his groups and starts walking where He Tian is. He Tian realized that She Li is going to ask why he is in school. 

With quick thinking, He Tian ran out of the hallway really fast and made out of the school, to see Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi are still waiting for him. 

"Finally!!!!! It's about time you found your history book." Guan Shan shouted, He Tian didn't say anything but nodded his head and they left the school together. He Tian knows that he can't let She Li ask Guan Shan to be his date for Valentine's dance. He saw She Li left a chocolate box for Guan Shan, so now he is planning to give something to Guan Shan. 

'I can't let She Li have Guan Shan for his date. Because I will be Guan Shan's date. Now let this war with Guan Shan begin.


	2. Chapter Two: The Chocolate box and hearts.

It is now school time and Mo Guan Shan is walking to his locker, to get his pencil and notebook for his math class. He reaches to his locker, and as he opens it, he found a bright red box with a white ribbon on it. 

"Huh?' A box? Who left a box in my locker? Could it be a...girl?" Guan Shan stared at the box with confusion, but with a light blush on his cheeks and was about to open it when...

Ring!!!!!!!!

That was the first bell and now it's time for class. 

"Guess, I'll open it during lunchtime." Guan Shan said as he grabbed his pencil and notebook, put the box in his backpack, and went to his classroom. As soon as he left for his next classroom, She Li was watching and heard the scene the whole time from the corner and smiled, "So he thinks it from a girl. Sooner or later, he will agree to be my date for the Valentine dance." And left the corner with a creepy grin on his face. 

During the next few hours of classroom, Guan Shan couldn't forget about the box he found in his locker, he is so busy thinking about the box, that he didn't pay attention to his class or his teachers. 

Ring!!!!!!!!

That was the lunch bell and it's time for lunch.

Guan Shan grabs his backpack, left the classroom, and went to have lunch with He Tian, Zhan Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi. He spotted them at the table and sit next down to them. He was about to eat his sandwich when he remembers about the box, he put his sandwich aside and got the box out. 

"Hey, Redhead. What with the box you have?" Jian Yi asked which made Zheng Xi and Jian Yi stopped eating and turn their heads to see Guan Shan holding a bright red box with a white ribbon on it. He Tian could feel anger in his body, as he remembers that She Li was the one to put the box in Guan Shan's locker. 

"I don't know. All I know that when I open my locker, it was there. So it probably meant that someone left it for me." Guan Shan untie the ribbon, open the box, and saw there were small eight chocolate hearts in it. Guan Shan could feel himself blushing. 

"Wow, somebody left you a chocolate box with chocolate hearts in it." Zheng Xi said with a surprised look on his face, so did Jian Yi. 

The only person who is not surprised is He Tian. He Tian can't believe that She Li left Guan Shan a chocolate box with chocolate hearts. 'That little son of an asshole. There was no way my Little Mo is going to eat it.' But he was wrong when Guan Shan took three-bites of the chocolate hearts. 

"It's pretty good. I bet whoever left this in my locker is a pretty good cook to make the chocolate hearts." Guan Shan said as he put another chocolate hearts in his mouth. 

He Tian clenches his fist and was about to tell the truth to Guan Shan that She Li left the chocolate box to him and that he saw him yesterday with his groups. Just before he could, Jian Yi said something. "Redhead, there something in the box too." 

He Tian, Zheng Xi, Jian Yi, and Guan Shan look at the box and noticed there was a small pink note attached to it.


	3. Chapter Three: The Love Letter and He Tian's plan

Mo Guan Shan took the small pink note out of the box. "Huh? A note? Did that girl left me a note?" 

"Maybe a love letter?" Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi agree with him. Guan Shan could feel his heart beating really fast. He unfolds the note, there was no name on the note, but he didn't care and began to read it. 

Dear Mo Guan Shan, 

I hope you love the chocolate hearts that I made for you. I made it special for you because I hold a special feeling for you since I first meet you. So, I wondering if you could be my date for Valentine's dance. So, please give me your answer tomorrow after school, at the roof. 

Guan Shan is now blushing red, as he stares it at the love letter that his mysterious girl left him. "Wow. That is one cute love letter for you." "Yeah, this mysterious girl must really love you, Redhead." Zheng Xi and Jian Yi looking at Guan Shan with an excited expression. 

Guan Shan could feel his face turning red, he can't believe that a girl actually liked him and she is asking him to be her date for Valentine's dance. He is too busy blushing that he didn't notice He Tian is angrily glaring at the love letter. 

'Can't believe that Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi actually believe that this love letter is from a girl, but is actually from She Li. And what does it mean that he holds a special feeling for my Little Mo? He tried to frame Guan Shan that he assaulted a girl.' He Tian could feel anger and jealousy in his body and felt his eyebrows twitch. 

"So Redhead, are you planning to go on a date with this mysterious girl?" Jian Yi asked which He Tian snap out of his thoughts. Guan Shan's cheeks turn bright red and look away. "Maybe." 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi smirked and start to talk about how Guan Shan and the mysterious girl would get married someday which made Guan Shan yelled at them, with his face still red. 

He Tian look at the love letter, still in Guan Shan's hands and wanted to rip the love letter in pieces, but he can't since Guan Shan would get upset and would ask him why he rips the love letter. 

"I can't let Guan Shan meet She Li in the roof and agreed to be his date for Valentine's dance. Since Guan Shan seems to love the chocolate hearts and love letter that She Li sent to him. I guess I will do the same thing, but with more love in it." He Tian smirked at his plans and eat his lunch while Guan Shan is still yelling at Zheng Xi and Jian Yi who is still teasing him.


	4. Chapter Four: He Tian's gifts

After lunch was over, and everybody went to their next class, and now the students are waiting for their teachers since this is their last classroom of the day, and this gives the girls to talk with He Tian. 

He Tian is not paying attention to the girls flirting with him, as he was waiting for someone he asked for his brother during lunchtime. 

'I wonder when He Cheng would arrive with those "gifts" I am going to give to Don't Close Mountain.' 

Just then, the teacher has arrived and all the girls went to sit down on their seats, and the teacher starts talking about what they are working on now. He Tian didn't pay attention as he is daydreaming about how his Little Mo would react the gifts he got for him and that he would get all red. 

"Now turn to page-"

Woosh

The door was suddenly opened, and the person who opens the door was He Cheng. 

The teacher and the students could feel sweats in their bodies as they looked at the tall man, with black hair and grey eyes. 

He Cheng spots He Tian in his seat, He Tian got out of his seat, walk over to He Cheng and they both left the room, without saying a word. He Tian and He Cheng are in the hallway, 

"So did you get the gifts I asked for you?" He Cheng nodded his head, pull something out of his bag, and in his hands are a big chocolate heart and a white envelope with a big pink heart on it. 

He Tian smiled, took the gifts from him, "Thank you, brother. Don't Close Mountain would lose these gifts then She Li give it to him. And he would definitely ask me to be his date for Valentine's dance." He Cheng didn't say anything but told his brother good luck and left the school. 

He Tian went back to his classroom, and all the girls start blushing at the gifts in He Tian's hands and are thinking that He Tian is planning to ask one of them to be his date for Valentine's dance. The teacher noticed but didn't say anything. 

Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

That was the last bell ring of the classroom, and immediately all the girls got off their seats and went to He Tian. 

"He Tian!!! Are those gifts for one of us?!?!? And are you asking one of us to be your date for Valentine's dance!?!?!?" They shouted with excitement in their voices. He Tian looked at them and shook his head. "No, it not for one of you. It for the special person that I had feeling and been planning to ask to be my date for Valentine's dance." 

The girls look sad and heartbroken that the popular and handsome He Tian like someone, but must support him and his mysterious date for Valentine's dance. He Tian said goodbye to the girls and left the classroom. 

Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi are waiting outside for He Tian, Guan Shan still can't get over the love letter that he had found in the chocolate box that someone put it in his locker. He can't believe that a girl actually liked him. He isn't sure yet, but he is planning to go to Valentine's dance with this mysterious girl. He's wonder what she looks like and wonders if she is pretty. 

He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice He Tian lick his right ear. 

Guan Shan flinched and blush at the same time, but move away. He was about to yell at He Tian when he noticed that He Tian is holding a big chocolate hearts and white envelope with a pink heart on it. 

He was about to ask him, but He Tian interrupted him. "Little Mo, these gifts are for you." 

Guan Shan looked shocked but took the gifts from He Tian's hands. Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are surprised too, but they knew that He Tian has feelings for Guan Shan. Guan Shan look at the envelope, open the white envelope and began to read it. 

Dear Don't' Close Mountain, 

It would be really nice if you would be my date for Valentine's dance instead of the mysterious girl. And we will look great at Valentine's dance. 

From He Tian. 

Guan Shan stares at the letter, then at He Tian and at the letter again. "You're kidding, right?" There was annoying in Guan Shan's voice.

He Tian stared with a surprised expression, but give him a smirk. "I'm not kidding, Little Momo. I am serious about us going to the dance." Guan Shan stare at him with a bored expression but said "Whatever, I am still going to meet that mysterious girl at the roof. Can't wait to see what she looks like." There was excitement in his voice and starts talking with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi while eating the chocolate hearts. 

He Tian is surprised that Guan Shan didn't love the letter he gives to him but is eating the chocolate hearts. 'Wait until Guan Shan finds out the love letter and the chocolate box are from She Li and then Guan Shan would be my date.' There was bitterness in his voice, but with a hint of hope in it.


	5. Chapter Five: The roof confession and Mo Guan Shan's date is...?

"Now I wanted you to read chapter 29 that would tell you about..." The teacher said, holding the book in his left hand and writing the board with his right hand. 

The students flip the page of their book to read the next page, all of them but no Mo Guan Shan who is busy thinking about the mysterious girl that send him chocolate heart and the love letter yesterday and is asking to be his date for Valentine's dance at the roof, after school. 

He still remembers that He Tian also gave him chocolate heart and love letter him after school, but he thought it was a joke that He Tian is pulling on him. 

"Now, who would like to answer this question?" The teacher asks, but nobody raised their hands, he looks at the student and spotted Guan Shan, "Mo Guan Shan, would you like to answer-" Before he could finish, the bell has rung and that was the last class of the school day. 

Everybody got out of their seats, putting their stuff in their backpacks and they are excited because tomorrow is Valentine's day and the dance. Everybody has found themselves a date, all of them expect Guan Shan who is going to see this mysterious girl on the roof today. He quickly put his stuff in his backpack and headed to the roof. 

As he walks up the stairs, his heart is pounding as each step he took. He stopped at the door, he could feel sweats in his hand but he wipes them off on his pants and took a deep breath. He opens the door and the person standing on the roof is not the mysterious girl, but...She Li. 

She Li looks at Guan Shan with a smile on his face. "Hello, Guan Shan. I see that you read my love letter and the chocolate box that I sent to you. I am surprised but happy that you agree to mee me on the roof. 

Guan Shan look at She Li with surprised, but anger expression. "So you're the one who sent those to me!??!!? I thought it was from a girl!!! But, never I thought you would send the love letter to me." 

Guan Shan remembers that the letter said 'I hold a special feeling for you since I first meet you.' "So it could that She Li has a special feeling for me?' Guan Shan shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. 'No, She Li can't have a special feeling for me, he tried to frame me before. No way in hell.' 

"So you don't believe that I have a special feeling for you?" Guan Shan looks at She Li with a surprised face that She Li knows what he was thinking. "Then I prove it to you." She Li walk towards Guan Shan and put his hand on his shoulder, Guan Shan look startled and scared at the same time. She Li stare at Guan Shan with passion in his face, before closing his eyes and lean-to Guan Shan's mouth. Guan Shan realized that She Li is going to kiss him and before he could push him away.

The door was slam open which made She Li let go of Guan Shan's shoulder very quickly.

He Tian is standing in the doorway, he gives She Li a death stare which made She Li move away from Guan Shan. He Tian is glad that he made in time before She Li could do something to Guan Shan. 

"He Tian, I am guessing that you know that I sent the chocolate box and love letter to Guan Shan." Guan Shan looks at He Tian with a surprised face and can't believe that He Tian knew all along. 

He Tian didn't answer but walk towards Guan Shan's side, which She Li noticed and starts walking towards Guan Shan's side too. Guan Shan is still surprised that he didn't notice that She Li wraps his arm around his right arm and He Tian grab his left arm. 

They start pulling Guan Shan like he is some kinda toy they both wanted, but only of them, could have it. They continue pulling Guan Shan until he pulled himself out their grips and glared at them. "Quit fucking pulling me!!!! I'm not a prize toy that you both wanted!!!!" He Tian and She Li nodded their heads but glared at each other. 

"Now that I found out that He Tian knew that She Li was the one who gives me the chocolate box and love letter and He Tian also give me chocolate hearts and love letter yesterday." She Li give He Tian a death stare and clench his fists, he wanted to punch He Tian for giving Guan Shan a chocolate hearts and love letter, but he can't since Guan Shan is here and that he is going to tell the teachers. 

"And both of you want to ask me to be your Valentine's dance for the dance tomorrow. The person I am going to choose is...He Tian." There was silence on the rooftop where Guan Shan said those words. He Tian is smiling that Guan Shan chose him to be his date for Valentine's dance. 

She Li could feel veins boiling with anger that Guan Shan chose He Tian over him. "Thank you, Little Mo. Can't wait to dance together and I'm pretty sure that you and I will be announced as King and Queen Valentine." Guan Shan could feel his cheeks turning red. "Like it would happen, you bastard." 

They left the rooftop with She Li still standing, he still clenching his fists but unclench his fists. "So, He Tian thinks that he and Guan Shan would be announced as King and Queen Valentine. Will seen about that." He chuckled in an evil way and left the rooftop with an evil thought in his head.


	6. Chapter Six: The date, Valentine's dance and the Valentine King and Queen is...

It was now Valentine's Day and is also Valentine's dance!!!!!! 

Everybody is getting prepared for their dates. The girls are finding some pretty or beautiful dress to wear, putting makeups in their faces, putting perfume and wearing high heels to look so pretty or beautiful for their handsome dates. The boys are finding a very sexy suit to wear for their beautiful dates, putting cologne, comb their hairs, putting breath mints, and holding beautiful flowers for their dates. And they are ready to be announced as Valentine King and Queen. 

He Tian is getting ready for his date, he is wearing a black suit, black tie, and black shoes. He has to admit that he looks so handsome. He just combs his hair and is holding a flower rose. "Perfect, now that I found a very nice suit and a beautiful flower for my Little Mo. We will sure be announced at Valentine King and Queen at the dance." He smiled himself at the mirror before leaving his apartment and headed to the car with his brother He Cheng, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi in it. 

Jian Yi is wearing a white suit and Zheng Xi is wearing a brown suit. He Tian knows that they are going as date together with him and Mo Guan Shan. 

He Tian opens the door, and He Cheng starts to drive the car. Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and He Tian start to talk about the dance and asks them if they are going to the dance-like couple of friends which made them blush and made He Tian laugh. 

An hour later, He Cheng stop the car at Guan Shan's house and He Tian opens the door, went up to the door, and knock on it. Mrs. Mo opens the door and smiled. "Hello, He Tian. Don't you look so handsome in your suit." "Thank you, Auntie. Is Mo Guan Shan is ready?" He asks with a smile and a blush on his face. "Yep, he is ready. Mo Guan Shan, He Tian is here!!!!" Mrs. Mo left to go see her son and He Tian is getting all nervous and flutter of what his 'kitten' would look like in his suit. 

A moment later, Guan Shan appeared in the doorway and is wearing a red suit, with a pink tie. He Tian looked at Guan Shan with an amazed and surprised expression, he can't believe that Guan Shan looks so handsome in his suit. Guan Shan noticed that He Tian is staring at him, and looked away with a blushing face. 

"Mo Guan Shan, don't you look so handsome with your suit and your friend He Tian is also so handsome. You two make a cute chapter!!!" Mrs. Mo looked at them with a huge smile on her face and made both of them blush. "W-w-whatever, we b-b-better get g-g-going to the d-d-dance." He stuttered and was about to walk to the car, when...

He Tian stopped him and give him a red rose. "For you, my beloved Little Mo." Guan Shan looks at the red rose, then at He Tian with a huge blush on his face and behind him, Mrs. Mo has a tear of happiness in her eyes. 

"Thank you, He Tian." He took the red rose, and put in on his suit, not before smelling it, and they start to walk to the car together. "Goodbye, my son and He Tian. Have fun at the dance!!!!" Mrs. Mo waved at them and went back inside the house. 

Guan Shan and He Tian got in the car together, and they sit with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. He Cheng starts the car and drives to the school dance. "Redhead!!! Your suit matches your hair and your face." Jian Yi and Zheng Xi start to laugh and made Guan Shan angry and starts to yell at them. He Tian could feel his face burning, after giving Guan Shan a red rose and saw how big his blush was. 

An hour later, He Cheng stopped at the car and told them. "We're here." They open the door and got out of the car. There are hearts-balloons outside the school. Guan Shan could feel his heart beating so fast, and felt like vomiting. But felt something holding his hand, he looks down and saw that He Tian is holding his hands. "Don't worry, Little Mo. I'm here. So don't get too nervous." He gives Guan Shan a small smile. Guan Shan blushed but start to relax. 

He tangles his hand with He Tian's hand and they walk in the school together. There was loud music in the gym, decorations of hearts, balloons, food, drink, and beautiful color lights on the gym floor. Everybody is talking, eating, and dancing. 

"Wow, this place looks so awesome!!!!" Jian Yi said and they all nodded their heads. 

"Look, everybody!!!!!! It's He Tian!!!! And he is holding his hands with Mo Guan Shan!!!!" One of the girls noticed them and starts shouting in the gym. Everybody stops what they are doing and their eyes are focused on He Tian, Guan Shan, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi. Guan Shan's heart starts to beat again, but this time really fast and swear that everybody could hear it. 

It was quiet in the gym, then, "Wow!!! So that means Mo Guan Shan and He Tian are dating!!!!! They look so cute together!!!!! Are they getting married after this dance!!!!!" Everybody starts talking and they all agreeing that Mo Guan Shan and He Tian are dating. 

Guan Shan could feel himself blushing, and want to go home, but he can't since he agreed to go to the dance with He Tian and be his date. "He Tian. I'm going to get a drink. Ok?" He Tian nodded his head and Guan Shan walk to the drink table, "I'll get a drink too." Zheng Xi said and went to the drink table too, leaving Jian Yi and He Tian on the gym floor with everybody talking. 

They continue talking until they hear someone tapping the microphone. "Hello?" Everybody stop talking and turn their heads to the Buzz-cut boy, on the stage, holding the microphone. 

"Thank you, since I have your attention. It's time to announce the Valentine King and Queen." Everybody starts to cheer and He Tian smiled since he knows that he is going to be announced as Valentine King because he is very popular in this school. 

A girl wearing a short brown dress appears on stage, and give Buzz-cut boy an envelope. He took it and said thank you to the girl. The girl said you're welcome and step away. The Buzz-cut boy turns his head back to the people. "So, this year Valentine King is..." He opens the envelope, take the paper out, and read it. "She Li!!!!" 

There was silence in the gym, everybody turns their heads to see She Li standing at the back of the wall, of the far end of the gym. She Li is wearing a white suit with a white tie. He smiled and starts walking to the stage in which everybody moves away. Slowly, everybody starts to clap for She Li, they only did it because they are scared of him. She Li got on stage, he shakes hands with Buzz-cut boy. One boy with a blue suit, appears, holding a golden crown and is walking toward She Li. She Li bow his head as the boy put the crown on his head. 

He Tian, Zheng Xi, Jian Yi, and Guan Shan are shocked that She Li was announced at Valentine King this year, and they begin to wonder why anybody votes for him. 

"And now, this year Valentine Queen is..." The Buzz-cut boy looks at the paper again to read it again, he paused for a moment, but hold the microphone to his mouth again, after feeling a death stare from She Li, without looking or turning his head around. "Mo Guan Shan!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I wrote Guan Shan's house instead of the apartment because I didn't know that Mo Guan Shan and his mom lived in the apartment, I thought they lived in a house. Forgive me for my mistake.


	7. Chapter Seven: Valentine King and Queen dance

"Mo Guan Shan!!!!!" 

As soon as his name was announced as Valentine Queen. Guan Shan spit out his drink, looking shocked and horror so did Zhan Zheng Xi, but he didn't spit out his drink. "You got to be fucking kidding me!!!" He can't believe that he got announced at Valentine Queen and make matter worse, She Li is the Valentine King. 

Everybody and He Tian are shocked too, but then everybody starts to clap and cheer for Guan Shan as Valentine Queen. "Come up, here Brother Mo!!!! And be with your Valentine King!!" The Buzz-cut boy looked at him with a smile on his face. 

Guan Shan was about to say no when two people start pushing him to the stage, he tried to stop moving, but the two people behind him is strong. They continue pushing him until he is on the stage with She Li, one of them took his drink away. 

Guan Shan bows his head down as the boy in the blue suit put the crown on his head. And the light shines on Guan Shan and She Li as they are standing next to each other. Everybodys starts clapping and cheering, all but not Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and He Tian, who is deeply pissed off. 

Guan Shan gave the people a fake smile and was about to leave the stage when someone put a necklace on his neck. 

He looked at his necklace and noticed that he is wearing a red heart necklace, he looks and see She Li is also wearing the same necklace as him. He looks so confused about why he and She Li are wearing the same necklace. 

"Now that She Li and Mo Guan Shan are Valentine King and Queen, they will be wearing the red heart necklace as they will be dancing on the gym floor!!!!" 

Everybody clap and cheer again, Guan Shan looks shocked and scared that he will be dancing with She Li. He wants to leave the stage and be with He Tian, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi, but he can't since the Valentine Queen needs to dance with the Valentine King. 

"Shall we dance?" Guan Shan turns his head and saw that She Li is holding out his hand to him, with a small, but a creepy grin on his face. Guan Shan gulped and trembled in fear, but slowly took his hand, which She Li let his fingers run pretty quickly on Guan Shan's hands. 

They walk off the stage and on the dance floor, where everybody moved away to form a big circle on the dance floor. She Li put one hand on his waist, while his other hand is still holding Guan Shan's hand, Guan Shan put his hand on She Li's shoulder and his other hand still holding She Li's hands. One of the people starts to put sweet romantic music and put a spotlight on them as they began to dance together. 

Everybody watched She Li and Guan Shan dancing together, and some of them start to whisper about them. "They look so cute together for some reason." "Yeah I know right?" "Could it be that they are dating in secret?" "Maybe." They continue to whisper about them and they didn't notice He Tian's deadly and menacing aura in the gym, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi noticed and could feel sweats in their body, but none of them say a word to He Tian. 

He is looking at Guan Shan and She Li with death and menacing glare, he can't believe that She Li was announced as Valentine King and Don't Close Mountain was announced as Valentine Queen and that She Li is touching his Little Mo. He grips on his drink, so hard that some of the drink starts to drip on his fingers. 

Guan Shan feel himself blushing a little bit, which She Li notice and smirked a bit and got admit that Guan Shan looks so cute in his suit. Guan Shan never knew that She Li is a good dancer since he never has seen him dance before, he is hoping that this dance would be over soon and that he could get back to He Tian and dance with him instead.

As the romantic music is almost over, She Li starts to lean to Guan Shan. Guan Shan looks confused, and before he knows it, his eyes are widened in shock and horror.


	8. Chapter Eight: The kiss and the fight

He Tian couldn't believe what he is seeing right in front of him. 

She Li is kissing Mo Guan Shan!!!!!!!!!! On the lips!!!!!! He is kissing his Little Mo!!!!!!!!!

Everybody starts cheering and clapping, but very loudly. "The Valentine King is kissing his Queen!!!!!!! The Valentine King is kissing his Queen!!!!! The Valentine King is kissing his Queen!!!!!!!!" The crowds keep repeating those words with excitement in their voices. 

She Li's eyes are closed as he is kissing Guan Shan and Guan Shan is shocked and disgusted by the kiss She Li is giving to him. He wants to move away but She Li has a good grip on his waist and pulls him closer to him. 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi stare at the scene with horror and shocked face, but they also scared since they could feel He Tian's murderous aura right beside him. They didn't dare to peek to see He Tian's expression. 

He Tian's expression is filled with rage, murder, deadly, and jealously since he took Guan Shan's first kiss, and She Li is stealing his second kiss. They continue kissing until She Li pulls away from the kiss with a small grin on his face. 

The romantic music is over and everybody starts clapping again. The spotlight was turned off and everybody starts dancing again, She Li let go of Guan Shan and was about to walk back to He Tian, but She Li grabs his hand and starts taking him away from the dance floor, much to his shocked. He was about to yell at She Li but got immediately quiet when She Li gave him a death stare. 

The people who are too busying dancing didn't notice She Li pulling Guan Shan away from the gym. 

He Tian went to get some napkin after breaking his cup for getting so angry and jealous that She Li kiss Guan Shan on the dance floor. Just when he was about to get the napkin, he noticed that She Li is holding Guan Shan's hand and saw that they are moving to the end of the gym. He starts to walk after them, but in a quiet way so they won't know that he is following them. 

Guan Shan and She Li are now at the end of the gym, She Li is holding Guan Shan's hands, looks at him, and gaze. "So, Guan Shan. Now, do you believe I have special feeling for you?" Guan Shan looks at him with a speechless expression, but no words came out of his mouth. 

This upsets She Li a little bit but starts to lean closer to Guan Shan and he is going to kiss him again, hoping that Guan Shan would believe that he has special feeling for him is real. 

Before he could kiss him, someone grabs She Li's left shoulder, which he turned his head, only to get a punch in the face. She Li's crown fell off his head and onto the gym floor. Everybody stop dancing, the music was turned off and there was silence in the gym. 

She Li grunted at the punch and realized who punch him, it was He Tian. He Tian overheard their conversations and got jealous and angry that She Li is going kiss Guan Shan again, to prove his special feeling to him. 

Guan Shan is shocked that He Tian punches She Li at the school Valentine dance. "He Tian-" But his words were cut off when He Tian looks at him with deadly glace, She Li noticed that He Tian is staring at Guan Shan with a deadly expression. This gives him a chance to punch He Tian. 

Whack!!!!!! 

She Li punches He Tian's nose which starts bleeding. 

There was a huge gasp from the crowds and Guan Shan also gasp too. 

He Tian wipe his nose from the blood, his suit has blood now, he angrily glares at She Li who is smirking, and before anybody knows what happened next. He Tian tackles She Li to the ground and they start fighting each other. 

"He Tian!!!" Jian Yi and Zheng Xi shouted as they ran to their sides. He Tian ignored them and continued fighting She Li. They were both in bad condition; He Tian has a bruised cheek, bloody nose, and bruised lip, while She Li has a nasty black eye, bleeding lip, and a bruised cheek. 

They continued fighting, while everybody is wondering what they should do, some of them went to get the teachers, some of them are arguing about breaking the fight and some of them cheering He Tian and She Li fighting, wonder who is going to win. Some of them think it would be He Tian, while others think it would be She Li. 

He Tian felt someone laid a hand on his shoulder to try and rein him in, but punch at the person, without knowing who is it and continue fighting She Li. 

He wanted to hurt him, he wanted to hurt him badly after She Li tried to frame Guan Shan and now She Li kiss Guan Shan at the Valentine dance. He was about to kick him in the stomach when Jian Yi's panicked words filled his ears. "Redhead!?!?!??!" Whipping his head around, his heart stopped, his whole body turns frozen and felt like the whole world has shattered into pieces. On the ground, trembling in fear is...Mo Guan Shan.


	9. Chapter Nine: The pain and sadness

Mo Guan Shan remembers watching in shock that He Tian and She Li are fighting at the Valentine dance and some of the people are cheering for He Tian and others are cheering for She Li. 

He noted how badly bruised they are. "I need to stop He Tian from fighting She Li, or it will get worse." He remembers that he laid his hand on He Tian, to rein him, but only got a punch in the mouth and fells to the floor, with his crown off his head. He started to tremble in fear that He Tian punches him and all he could hear Jian Yi said. "Redhead!?!??!" 

The gym got seriously quiet and everybody is frozen in shock. Guan Shan was sitting on the ground, trembling in fear, eyes wide in fear and confusion, Jian Yi's hand was nestled on his shoulder with Zhan Zheng Xi behind him. 

Guan Shan's finger shook as he raised his hand to touch his lip, which had a red crimson-stained on them and he also touched his left cheek, which throbbed in pain. Blood was slowly tricking out of his mouth and down his face, droplets hitting the floor with a small plunk. 

The He Tian realized everybody in the gym realized, Guan Shan was bleeding and bruised because He Tian had hit Guan Shan. Everybody is shocked and surprised that He Tian actually hit Guan Shan, the only person who isn't shocked and surprised is She Li. 

He smirks at He Tian's reaction upon realizing that he hit his Little Mo. 'Heh, this is going better than I thought, He Tian's reaction is priceless. Ha!!' She Li thought mockery as he watches He Tian slowly approach to Guan Shan, with his hands trembling. 

"L-little Mo, I didn't mean-" He was about to touch Guan Shan, but he bolted to his feet and ran out of the gym, tears were forming in his eyes and leaving the crown behind. 

"Redhead!!! Come back!!!!!" Jian Yi shouted and starts to runs off him, Zheng Xi did the same thing. 

"Wow. You made Guan Shan cry because you hit Guan Shan and I think Guan Shan hates you now." She Li smirked at He Tian and left the gym, but pick off his crown and took it with him. The students start to whisper and they start to leave the gym, leaving He Tian alone in the gym. 

He Tian just stood there, in shock. He can't believe that he hit Guan Shan. He didn't mean to, but the look of fear in Guan Shan's eyes, he could feel his heartbreaking as he remembers it. He felt like crying when something caught his eyes. 

On the gym floor, is the red rose that he gives to Guan Shan before they went to the dance. It must have fallen off when He Tian struck a punch at him and Guan Shan has forgotten it. He walks to the rose, picks it up and brings it closer to his face. The color of the rose reminded him of the color of Guan Shan's hair, the suit he is wearing, and when he was blushing. 

It was supposed to be a romantic dance of him and his Little Mo, but now it was ruined since She Li was announced as Valentine King and Guan Shan was announced as Valentine Queen, during the dance between them, She Li kiss Guan Shan and after the kiss and the dance, She Li was about to kiss Guan Shan again to prove his special feeling. And He Tian isn't going to allow it and they start to fight. But he ends up hurting Don't Close Mountain and he didn't mean too. 

"Little Mo, please forgive me. Please." He silently cries, still holding the red rose, before leaving the gym and the light in the gym has turned off.


	10. Chapter Ten: The visit from She Li and...another kiss?

Mo Guan Shan is now back at home, crying in his room, he is holding an ice pack to his cheek, he can't believe what just happened at the Valentine dance. 

After calling his mom to pick him up after the gym, his mom asked him why and he said to her that he wasn't feeling well. When she came to pick him up, she was shocked to see her son has a bleeding lip and a bruised cheek. She asks him what happened and he lies to her that he fell since he doesn't want his mom to get angry at He Tian. 

A minutes later, they arrived at home, Mrs. Mo has to go to the kitchen to gets some ice, to make an ice pack for her son's bruised cheek. After she was done making an ice pack, she gives the ice pack to her son. 

Guan Shan said that he will be in his room, much to Mrs. Mo worried since she wants to talk with her son more but respect his privacy. 

He is now lying in his bed and got a lot of text from Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi who are worried about him, they ask him if he's alright. He texted them back saying that he is fine, but isn't sure that he wants to come to school on Monday to see He Tian again after he punched him in the face. 

He was about to fall asleep when someone knocks on his door. "Guan Shan, someone is here to see you." Mrs. Mo said and Guan Shan sit up straight in his bed. 'Could it be He Tian? Had he come to apologize to me?' Believing that He Tian has come to see him, he told his mom to let the person in. The doors open and it turns out to be not He Tian, but...She Li. 

She Li is standing in his room and his mom is standing by the doorway. "Guan Shan, your friend She Li wants to talk with you about the dance. He wanted to make sure that if you're alright. So I leave you guys to talk alone and give you some privacy." She closed the door and left She Li and Guan Shan alone in his room. Guan Shan started to feel sweats in his back and expression is scared. 

"She Li, w-what are you going here?" She Li looks at him for a moment, before starts talking. "I came here to see if you're alright from the punch that He Tian give you." Guan Shan looks shocked and surprised that She Li asked him that he is alright and sounds like he almost cared for him. 

Guan Shan nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit surprised and scared that He Tian punches me." His voice has some sadness in it and starts to shake in fear, She Li stared at him a little bit, before starts walking towards him and sit next to him on his bed. Guan Shan got scared but slowly starts to relax. 

She Li stares at the small black bruise on Guan Shan's left cheek, he reached out and gently touched it. Guan Shan flinch at the pain but is surprised that She Li is being gentle to him. She Li rubs his thumb on it, before leaning toward it and plant a small kiss on it, much to Guan Shan's shocks. 

Guan Shan flinched and move away a little bit, he can't believe that She Li give him a small kiss on his cheek, but there was a small blush on his cheeks. He was about to ask him when suddenly, he felt She Li's lip on his mouth, She Li is kissing him. 

Guan Shan's eyes are widened in shock and horror that She Li is kissing him again. He put his hands on She Li's shoulder to push him away, but She Li wraps his arms around his body and pull him closer. 

The kiss lasted for two hours until he pulls away, they were panting and there was a small blush on Guan Shan's cheeks. "Guan Shan, I know that you are deeply sad and scared that He Tian punches you. So it ok that you cry a bit more. I'm here you." 

Guan Shan stares at him for a minute, shocked that She Li is worried about him, despite all bad things he did to him in the past. "She Li." There was sadness in his voice and he starts crying again, but this time, harder. 

He laid his head on She Li's shoulder, leading his tears to fall on She Li's white suit, both of them are still wearing their suit from Valentine's dance. She Li gently runs his hand on Guan Shan's back, as Guan Shan's gripped his hand on She Li's suit, not very tightly but in a gentle way. They continue to stay like this until Guan Shan finished crying. 

Guan Shan looks at She Li with red eyes, and She Li stares at him with tender in his eyes, it was silence in the room, and without thinking, they both end laying on the bed stares at each other without saying any words before falling asleep on the bed. 

An hour later, Mrs. Mo came to check on her son and her friend, to see if everything is alright. When she opens the door, gently, she was surprised to see her son and his friend fall asleep in his bed. 

She could see She Li is holding Guan Shan in his arms, and Guan Shan's face buries in She Li's chest. She smiles gently at the moment before leaving the room, with Guan Shan and She Li sleeping together. Like a couple.


	11. Chapter Eleven: She Li's Special Feeling to Mo Guan Shan.

~Beep~beep~beep~ 

That was Mo Guan Shan's alarm clock, Guan Shan opened his eyes, turn his head, and noticed that is 10:34 A.M. 

He was about to get off his bed, to eat some breakfast when something is holding him down. He looks and saw...She Li. Sleeping. With him. On the bed. 

"ARGH!!!" Guan Shan lets out a scream which woke She Li and saw Guan Shan's scared, horror, and expression. "Oh, good morning, Guan Shan." 

"What are you doing in my room!!?!?!? And why were you sleeping on my bed!?!??!?!" 

She Li stares at him with a blank expression and realized what he means. "Don't you remember Guan Shan? We fell asleep after you start to cry again when you remember that He Tian punches you at Valentine's dance. Remember?" 

Guan Shan looks confused a little bit, and suddenly understand what She Li is saying. 

He Tian and She Li were fighting at Valentine's dance, he tried to stop He Tian, but He Tian accidentally hit him which left Guan Shan in tears and leave the dance. He opens the door of his room, went to the bathroom, look at the mirror, and saw the small black bruise on his left cheek. 

He touches the bruise with his fingers, it didn't hurt anymore. But he still remembers how hard the punch was, he is glad that his lips stop bleeding, but he hopes that the bruise would go away when he gets back to school on Monday. Since everybody was there and saw it happened. 

He knows that everybody would start talking about it. He understands why He Tian starts fighting She Li because he and She Li were announced at Valentine King and Queen and that She Li kiss him at the Valentine dance which made He Tian angry and jealous, and also he overheard their conversations about She Li having special feeling for him. 

'She Li told me that he has special feeling for me. I thought he was joking, but when he kissed me at the dance and took me aside. He asks me if I believed that he has special feeling for me. He is telling the truth.' He thought in his head as he stares in the mirror, dazed, and confused. 

He was too busy with his thoughts, that he didn't notice She Li came into the bathroom, lean into his ears, and said. "Guan Shan, are you thinking about my special feeling to you at the dance?" 

Guan Shan flinch, snap out his thoughts and stare at the mirror with She Li in it, he could feel She Li's hands on his hip, but he didn't dare to slap it away or ask She Li to removed it. 

She Li slowly slips his hand inside Guan Shan's shirt and Guan Shan could feel how warm She Li's hand is on his skin. 

There was a moment of silence and Guan Shan starts to speak. "Yes, I was thinking about your special feeling for me. And I believed that you do have special feelings for me." 

She Li looks happy and surprised that Guan Shan believed him now, he wants to kiss him, but he is planning to kiss him at school, in front of everybody, and He Tian again as he did it at the dance. 

"Thank you, Guan Shan. I will see you at school on Monday." She Li said, slipping his hand out of Guan Shan's shirt, left the bathroom and the house. 

Guan Shan is standing in the bathroom, thinking about what he should do when if he saw He Tian at school and what to say to him about the dance. He could still feel the warmth of She Li's hand on his skin. 

He could also see in the mirror that he is blushing while he was thinking about She Li's warm hands. He looks at the mirror for two hours before leaving the bathroom.


	12. Chapter Twelve: He Tian's apology and forgiveness.

It's Monday now and everybody is at school. Some of them are still shocked and surprised that He Tian and She Li starts to fight at the Valentine dance and that He Tian accidentally hit Mo Guan Shan. While some of them forget about it and some of them are wondering if Guan Shan or He Tian might come to school or not. 

"Hey, I wonder if Guan Shan might come to school after what happened at the dance." Said a random male student. 

"I doubt it he comes since he doesn't want to come to school with a black bruise on his cheek." Said another male student. 

"Yeah, he probably right. He is going to avoid He Tian or not speaking to him." Said a female student. 

"Do you think that Guan Shan would forgive He Tian?" Probably not. Maybe never." 

The student is outside talking about Guan Shan and He Tian and they are deciding if Guan Shan or He Tian are coming to school. They continuing talking when Guan Shan appears at the school. 

Silence filled the air as the student stop talking and start to stare at Guan Shan and noticed a small black bruise on his cheek, they let a small quiet gasp and they start to whisper. "No way, Guan Shan did come to school today. "Yeah, with the black bruise on his cheek. Wonder what Guan Shan would say when he saw He Tian." 

Guan Shan could hear the people are whispering about him, he glares at them and they stop whispering. He was about to go to his classroom when he hears...

"Redhead!!!!! Thank god, you came to school today!!!!!!" Jian Yi appears out of nowhere and gives Guan Shan a big hug with a big smile on his face, Zhan Zheng Xi appears behind him and has a small smile. 

Guan Shan looks startled for the sudden hug from Jian Yi but didn't push him away. Jian Yi lets go of Guan Shan and saw the small black bruise on his cheek. "That bruise...I thought it would be gone on Monday. Does it still hurt?" Jian Yi asked. 

Guan Shan looks at him for a moment before saying. "No, it doesn't hurt anymore." 

Zheng Xi was about to ask him something when... 

"He's here!!!!" No way!!!!!!!!!" They were interrupted by a sudden call from two students. 

They turn their heads and saw...He Tian. 

Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are shocked that He Tian came to school. But the most shocked person is Guan Shan, he stares at He Tian and felt his heart stop beating. 

The students are shocked that He Tian came to school, despite what happened at the dance. They were about to ask questions to He Tian when they noticed that he is walking towards Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan is standing still as He Tian is walking towards him, He Tian stops walking and is standing in front of Guan Shan, and is staring at the small black bruise on his cheek. 

There was a big silence as the students watch, wondering what going to happen and felt scared that Guan Shan would start yelling at He Tian, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi are also scared that Guan Shan and He Tian would make a big scene at the school. 

Before anybody realized what going to happen next, He Tian wraps his arms around Guan Shan and pulls him tightly to his body, his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed. Guan Shan looks shocked and startled at the same time, he was about to push him away when he heard...

"I'm sorry." Guan Shan looks surprised so did everybody else. "I'm sorry I hit you, Little Mo. I never meant to hit you. I got really mad and jealous that She Li kissed you at the dance floor since both of you were announced as Valentine King and Queen. My anger and jealously made me blinded for fighting She Li, that I didn't notice that I hit you. I never meant to give you a black bruise and bloody lip. So please forgive me. Little Mo. Forgive me." 

It was very quiet at the school, everybody is looking at He Tian with a sad expression, so did Zheng Xi and Jian Yi. He Tian felt like crying if Guan Shan doesn't forgive him and was about to let go of him when...

"I forgive you." It was a quiet voice, almost like a whisper. 

He Tian opens his eyes, lifts his head off his shoulder, and looks at Guan Shan. "What did you said?" Which made everybody confused since they didn't hear what Guan Shan said to He Tian. 

"I said that I forgive you, He Tian."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Jealousy could lead you to do crazy things.

"I said that I forgive you, He Tian" There is a small smile on Mo Guan Shan's face which nobody could see it, expect He Tian. 

Everybody, even Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are shocked that Guan Shan really forgives He Tian, they thought he won't or might starts yelling at him. But instead, he forgives him. 

He Tian stares at him with a shocked, surprised, and happy expression. "Thank you, Little Mo." And hug him very tightly, you could almost hear his bone crackling. 

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch!!! You're breaking my bones!!!!!!!!!" He Tian let go of him and said sorry while Guan Shan glared at him. Everybody starts clapping as they are happy for Guan Shan to forgive He Tian. 

They were too busy clapping that none of them didn't notice She Li was watching the whole time and there is a fit of murderous and dark jealousy in his face, he is staring at He Tian and Guan Shan, but his eyes focused on Guan Shan who is still glancing at He Tian. He thought that once he kisses and tells Guan Shan about his special feeling to him, Guan Shan would start going back to his groups again and probably might start dating him, instead he wants to be with He Tian despite he accidentally hit Guan Shan at the dance. 

He clenches his fist, he remembers that he threatened Buzz-cut boy to said his name that he became the next Valentine King instead of He Tian or he will give him a deadly punishment if he doesn't do it. 

He continues staring at Guan Shan and He Tian, before leaving the scene with a small, but the creepy smirk on his face. 

Once everybody finishes clapping, they start to go to their classroom and the first bell ring. 

A few hours later, Guan Shan could feel his face blushing when He Tian was hugging him very tightly, but he is still thinking about She Li saying to him that he has special for him. 'It's doesn't make sense that he has special feelings for me, he has been doing awful things to me when I was in his groups back in the past, and why he decided to kiss me at Valentine's dance?'

He was so busying in his thoughts that he didn't hear that the bell rang for lunchtime. 

He was startled by the bell ring but got out of his seats and leave with the other students. He is planning to meet He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi during lunch. He was about to meet them when someone called his name. 

"Brother Mo. I need to talk with you!!!" 

Guan Shan turn his head around and saw Buzzy-cut boy, a person he was friends with in She Li's groups. 

"What?" Guan Shan asked and stop walking, the Buzz-cut boy points his finger at the end of the hallway. "I need to talk with you in the storage room. In private." 

Guan Shan looks confused for a second but agrees and follows the Buzz-cut boy at the end of the hallway. The Buzz-cut boy opens the door of the storage room, and Guan Shan went inside. But somehow, Buzz-cut boy closes the door and said: "Forgive me, Brother Mo." Much to Guan Shan shocked and confused, and before he could answer. 

"I'm glad you came." 

Guan Shan could feel his blood run cold and saw She Li and the rest of his groups, She Li is staring at him before curling a finger at the redhead. "Come here." Guan Shan's eyebrows twitched before he walked forward and is standing in front of She Li and his groups. 

"What the hell you want, She Li?' She Li stares at him before slapping him in the face really hard. He fell to the ground, with a grunt. 

Something is dripping from his mouth, he raised his fingers to touch his lip and saw that it has blood in it. His mouth is bleeding. She Li must slap him really hard that his mouth starts to bleed. 

"Why did you...do that?" He looks at him with fear in his eyes and could see the anger in She Li's eyes. 

"I did it because you forgive He Tian after what happened at the Valentine dance. So I'm mad and angry that you decided to choose He Tian as your lover over my special feeling to you." 

"What?!!?" Guan Shan stares at him with a confused and shocked face, "She Li, I didn't choose He Tian as my lover. I just forgive him for punching me at the dance. That's all." He said very nervously since She Li get scary when he's mad or angry. 

"Heh. Yeah right. But I will show you that you belong to me, instead of He Tian." 

Guan Shan looks confused and was about to ask him a question when two-people grabs his arms, making him stand up. Guan Shan tried to move away from their grips, but they tighten their grips on Guan Shan's arms. 

She Li walks towards Guan Shan, lifts his head up with his finger, and plant a small kiss on his lips. As Guan Shan was distracted by the kiss She Li is giving to him, he didn't notice that one person was holding a needle in his head and in that needle has a drug on it. She Li is going to drug Guan Shan. He approached Guan Shan quiet, placed the needle on Guan Shan's neck, and inject the drug into Guan Shan's body. 

Guan Shan flinched at the sudden pain he felt through his body, She Li pulled away from the kiss and smile. "She Li...why...are...you...smiling...?" Guan Shan's voice became drowsy, before closing his eyes and passing out. 

She Li starts to laugh very quietly, his laugh is filled with evil and sinister in it. 'Now that I drug Guan Shan. I will rape him since the drug in his body wouldn't wake him or move his body. Then Guan Shan would choose me as his lover instead of He Tian. And realized my special feeling for him.' 

He told his groups to leave him and Guan Shan alone and they went out to the doors, before closing it. 

Now Guan Shan and She Li are in the room alone. She Li laid Guan Shan on the ground, gently, and lifts his shirt up which shows his chest and pulls his zipper down on his pants. 

He stares at him with passion and hungry in his eyes, before leaning down and gently kissing Guan Shan's chest, Guan Shan didn't move but make a few sounds of moans. One of She Li's hand went inside of Guan Shan's pant and starts to rub gently. Before kissing Guan Shan's neck, and his chest while his other hands play with his nipples. 

He continues to do it when he hears shout outside the storage room door, he wonders what is the shouts and yelling. 'Probably the teachers are yelling at the students.' He shrugged it off and went back kissing Guan Shan's chest, he was about to pull Guan Shan's pants and underwear off, when the door was kicked open, hard. She Li turns his head around and saw...He Tian.


	14. Chater fourteen: He Tian vs She Li again

~Earlier~ 

He Tian knows that Mo Guan Shan would meet him, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi at lunch, and he is very happy that Guan Shan forgives him after what happened at the dance, and he is planning to ask Guan Shan a very special question. 

When the bell rang for lunchtime, He Tian was already waiting with Zheng Xi and Jian Yi, the two has started eating their lunch while He Tian waits for Guan Shan. A couple of hours has to turn by and Guan Shan still isn't here and He Tian frown. 

"Wonder where Redhead is?" Jian Yi asked. He Tian shrugs his shoulder and continues waiting for Guan Shan. 

But hours have gone by and he still hasn't come, which confused He Tian. "You two wait here. I am going to find Guan Shan." Zheng Xi and Jian Yi nodded their heads and He Tian left. 

He searches Guan Shan's classroom, but he wasn't there. He asks Guan Shan's classmates if they know were Guan Shan is, and they shake their heads. He was about to ask Guan Shan's teacher when he spotted Buzz-cut boy walking fast with a guilty face. 

"Hey!!!" He Tian shouted at the Buzz-cut boy. 

He stops walking, and turn around to see He Tian, but didn't lift his head. He Tian walk towards him and said. "Do you know where Guan Shan is?" 

Buzz-cut boy was silent for a second, he didn't lift his head but did answer to him. "Yes, I know where Brother Mo is. But he is going to be trouble right now." 

He Tian looks at him with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?" The buzz-cut boy lifts his head and looks at He Tian with guilty eyes. "Because right now, She Li is..." 

He Tian stare at him with a shocked and anger expression and starts to run in the hallway. He Tian needs to save Guan Shan from She Li before it too late. He ran at the far end of the hallway and saw She Li's groups leaving the storage room. She Li's groups noticed that He Tian is running at them, they are confused about why He Tian is running at them. 

Before they could do something, He Tian punches one of them who lets out shouts, and one by one, He Tian is fighting them. After they were all unconscious, he looks at the door. 'Little Mo and She Li are on the other side of the door. I must save him!!!!!!' Taking a deep breath, He Tian kicks the door open, hard, and froze. 

She Li is on top of Guan Shan, his shirt is open, which shows his chest, the zipper on his pants are open, his pants are almost pulled out, and worst of all, Guan Shan isn't moving. 

'She Li is going to force himself on Guan Shan after his plan being the Valentine King and Guan Shan as his Valentine Queen failed since Guan Shan couldn't accept his special feeling. So he decided to force himself on Guan Shan so he would understand She Li's special feeling to him' That was Buzz-cut boy said to him, He Tian stare at the scene with a look of horror in his face and words couldn't come out of his mouth, he is frozen. 

She Li gives He Tian a smirk before licking Guan Shan's neck and touching his nipples at the same time. 

He Tian came back to reality and starts to growl. "Get your filthy hands off of him!!!!!!" 

She Li stops licking his neck and touching his nipples and looks at He Tian with a death stare. "Go away He Tian. Guan Shan belongs to me now. After he chooses to forgive you at the dance. He doesn't care about my special feeling to him. What better way to show him if I could force myself on him. Since he is drugged that one of my groups puts on his body. He can't do anything to stop me." 

That was the last straw for He Tian. He charges forward at She Li, She Li got off Guan Shan's body and manage to move away from He Tian. 

He Tian gives She Li a deadly murder expression and hits him in the face. She Li cry out from the pain, before hitting He Tian in the nose. Blood is dripping from his nose, He Tian wipe the blood from his nose which smeared on his face. He Tian punch him in the mouth, which blood came out of his mouth. They continue fighting and both have blood coming from their bodies. 

She Li mange to kick He Tian's stomach, He Tian lets out of a groan and kick She Li's legs which caused him fell to the ground and hit his head. She Li rubbed his head and glared at He Tian. He Tian looks at him with a fury expression before striking a punch, She Li moves away and He Tian's fist hit the ground which hurts his fingers. This gives She Li a chance to kick He Tian's stomach again, but this time, hard. 

Blood came out of He Tians mouth and he starts to cough very hard. She Li stare at He Tian with sinister and deadly expression. "You lose He Tian. Mo Guan Shan is my lover." 

He Tia flinched at those words, no he can't let She Li have Guan Shan his lover, he can't!!!!! "Bastard!!!" He Tian shouted and lands a punch in She Li's right eye. 

She Li hit the ground, groaning in pain. Just before He Tian could punch him again. 

"What are you two doing!?!?!?" 

They turn their heads and saw a teacher standing in the doorway of the storage. He looks so furious, right behind him are Zheng Xi, Jian Yi, and Buzz-cut boy. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's eyes landed on Guan Shan, who is not moving. 

"Redhead!!!!!" Jian Yi and Zheng Xi run toward to Guan Shan's body, shaking his body. "Redhead!!!! Wake up!!! What happened here!?!?!" Guan Shan didn't open his eyes, but they noticed his shirt is open and the zipper on his pants is open. 

"Don't know what happened here. But both of you are in trouble!!! Jian Yi!!! Call the ambulance and tell them we have a student here who is unconscious!!!! Zheng Xi!!! Carried his body out of here!!!" 

"Yes sir!!!!!!" 

Jian Yi took out his phone and starts calling 911 while Zheng Xi starts carried Guan Shan's body, while He Tian and She Li are still in the storage room with an angry teacher, along with Buzz-cut boy.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Hospital and He Tian special questions.

Mo Guan Shan POV:

_Everything is dark, very dark. Quiet. Too quiet. I can't hear anything. All I could feel someone is touching my body and kissing it. I tried to open my eyes, but for some reason, I couldn't._

_I tried to open my mouth to ask or yelled at that person touching my body, but all I let out some soft moans._

_All I remember that She Li kissed me and I felt something pokes into my neck and that last I saw is She Li's smile and said to She Li is. "She Li...why...are...you...smiling...?" And everything went black._

_It so dark in here, I can't do anything to my body, all I could feel something wet on my neck, my nipples are being touched and hours later, my body was shaking._

_Which means someone is shaking my body, hoping to wake me up. But it didn't work. I wonder how I would be here._

_~Beep~Beep~_

_What is that sound? It sounds like a machine..._

_Could it be that I am in a hospital or not!!!!_

_As I was trying to open my eyes, I could see something bright, which means I could open my eyes now. Just a little bit more, my eyes are opening a little better and I see a white ceiling._

_~Beep~Beep~_

_I could hear that noise better!!!!!_

_Nobody POV:_

Guan Shan open his eyes, he turns his head and a saw a machine hoop up to his arm. 'So I am in the hospital!!! But why?'

"Hello? Is anybody here?" 

No answer, he was about to answer again when a doctor came into the room. "Ah, I see that you finally awake, Mo Guan Shan." 

Guan Shan looks at the doctor with confused in his eyes. "What happened to me, doctor? And why I am here?" 

The doctor looks at him with a serious face. "You're here in here because your body has drugs in it. Somebody has drugged you so he could rape you." 

Guan Shan looks shocked and surprised. 'So that why I couldn't wake up or move my body. And rape me? Then She Li was the one who drugged me so he could...rape me..?" Guan Shan could feel his blood turn very cold. 

The feeling of She Li touching his body, his nipples, and licking his neck, and that why he smiled at him. Guan Shan felt like throwing up and was about to ask the doctor where is She Li when someone enters the room. 

It was He Tian and he is happy that Guan Shan is awake. Guan Shan noticed that He Tian has some cut and bruises in his face. "Little Mo, thank god that you're alright." There is are some happiness and relief in his voice. 

"He Tian..." He was interrupted by He Tian's sudden hug, he wants to push him away but didn't and let He Tian hug him. "He Tian, were you fighting She Li again because She Li was going to rape me?" 

It was silent in the hospital room. He Tian looks at Guan Shan with a dark expression and said. "Yes, I fight him while he was raping you. He has drugged you so he could force himself to show his special feelings to you after you forgive me. But don't worry Little Mo, She Li is not going to hurt you since I told the teacher everything that She Li was going to do you." 

Guan Shan is surprised and shocked that He Tian was fighting She Li while he was unconscious. He couldn't believe that She Li would try to rape him to show and admit his special feeling to him.

He was about to ask another question when He Tian starts to hold both of his hands and look at him softly, much to his confusion. 

"Little Mo, when we went to the Valentine dance and saw how handsome you looked in your red suit, my heart was beating so crazy and fast. You look so handsome with the crown on your head when you were announced as Valentine Queen even though She Li was announced as Valentine King instead of me. I care deeply for you and when She Li kiss you on the dance floor, I got so angry and jealous that She Li was kissing you. And when I hear your conversations with She Li kissing you to prove his special feeling to you and that he was going to kiss you again. I can't let him do it because the thought of you being with someone and loving another person, it make me mad and jealous that you won't return my feeling. So right now, what I am telling you is..." 

He looks at Guan Shan deeply in the eyes, and Guan Shan could almost hear his heart pounding.

"I love you, Mo Guan Shan. And I want you to be my boyfriend." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Lover

"I love you, Mo Guan Shan. And I want you to be my boyfriend." 

Guan Shan looks at He Tian with a shocked, but a stunning expression. There is a small pink blush on his cheeks, and it got very quiet in the hospital room. 

He Tian got worried, waiting for Guan Shan's answer, But four hours have passed by. 'It hopeless, he doesn't love me. Guess I'll accept it.' He Tian lets go of Guan Shan's hand and walks towards the door. 

Just before he could open the door. "I love you, too He Tian." 

He Tian froze, his hand almost inch away from the doorknob, he turns his head and saw that Guan Shan is blushing very deeply. "Did you just said...?" 

Guan Shan looks at him but avoided seeing his eyes. "Yes. I said that I love you, He Tian." 

He Tian could feel happiness in his heart. Without thinking, he quickly went to Guan Shan and kiss him very deeply. Guan Shan was sudden by this kiss but also shocked. 

He tried to push him away, but give in the kiss. Guan Shan wraps his arms around He Tian's neck and He Tian brought Guan Shan's body closer to him. They continue kissing until He Tian starts using his tongue which Guan Shan finched a little bit, but allow He Tian to use his tongue. 

He Tian's tongue is exploring in Guan Shan's mouth and is licking the inside of his mouth, the continued to do this for five hours until He Tian pulls away from the kiss. The saliva on their tongue is still connected, both of them are breathing heavily and blushing deeply. 

The kiss that He Tian gives to him, is different from the kiss She Li gave him before. Guan Shan starts to feel worried if She Li finds out that he and He Tian has become a couple and that She Li might do something awful or horrible thing to him. 

He Tian noticed that Guan Shan is looking worried, and realized what he is worried about. "Don't Close Mountain, don't worry about She Li. He's not going to hurt you when he will find you that you and I are boyfriends. The teachers are discussing what to do with him since he drugged you and rape you. So you will be safe with me. And if he might do something to you. I will call my brother and he will kick his ass." 

His voice has angry in it and Guan Shan looks at him with a shocked expression that He Tian is going to protect him from She Li. 

"Thank you, He Tian." With a small smile on his face, He Tian also smiles and find Guan Shan's smile very cute. 

"Since we are a couple now, do you want to do it at my house?" With a naughty smirk on his face. 

Guan Shan's smile fades away and it was replaced with anger. "What!?!??! Hell no!!!! Just because we kissed and that I said 'I love you' doesn't mean we are going to do it!!! We could tell Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi that we are a couple!!! But we are not having sex at your house!!!!" 

He continues yelling at He Tian while He Tian does nothing but smile.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Boyfriends

After being in the hospital for a while, the doctor said that Mo Guan Shan is ok and that there are no more drugs in his body. Guan Shan is released from the hospital and is going to school tomorrow. 

He Tian is happy that Guan Shan is being released from the hospital so they will come to school tomorrow and tells everybody that they are a couple, they will be surprised at first but they would come to understand their relationships. 

At school~ 

Guan Shan in the car with He Tian and his brother He Cheng and he is feeling nervous about how the students at the school would react to him and He Tian is a couple now. 

He Tian notices that Guan Shan is looking nervous, he reached over and hold his hand, to calm him down. Guan Shan noticed and give him a small smile, he is calming down, but still nervous. 

"We're here." He Cheng said, his car is parked outside of the school. 

He Tian and Guan Shan got out of the car, He Tian said thank you to his brother who replied "You're welcome." before driving away from the school. Guan Shan stare at the school and could almost hear his heart pounding. 

As he continues staring at the school when he felt something holding his hands, he turns and saw He Tian holding his hands, just as he did when they went to the Valentine dance. 

He Tian looks at him with a soft, gentle smile which made Guan Shan blush and looks away. They enter the school, holding hands together, the students are talking with their friends. But it became quiet at the school as everybody stop talking and turn their heads to see Guan Shan and He Tian holding hands. They saw them holding hands at the dance before, but they are holding hands almost like they are a couple. 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi noticed and they are shocked but happy that Guan Shan and He Tian are boyfriends now. The students start to whisper, "He Tian and Guan Shan are holding hands!!!" "Does it mean that they are dating now?" "No way, He Tian the popular boy here is dating Guan Shan?" I have to admit they make a good couple." "Yeah, they look so cute together." "They perfect for each other." 

Guan Shan could hear them saying they make perfect boyfriends and could feel the blood rushed to his face and He Tian is smiling. 

They were about to enter the school buildings when one girl walked up to them. "Are you two dating?" She asks with confused but with excitement. 

Guan Shan looks at him with a small blush on his face, He Tian smirked and brought Guan Shan closer to him. "Yes, me and Guan Shan are boyfriends." 

There was a loud gasp and all the girls start to squeal and giggle and the boys smile at them. "Oh my god!!!!" "You two look so cute together!!!" "Who confessed first???" "Are you two getting married someday????" "What kinds of the name are you going to name your kids????" "Can we take a picture of you guys????" 

The girls are asking too so many questions to Guan Shan and He Tian, Guan Shan could feel his whole face is turning bright red while He Tian is smiling and try to answer the questions. Everybody at the school seems happy for them, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi walks over to them and congratulation to them. Guan Shan said thank you to them and give them a smile which they smile back at him. 

As everybody is talking and congratulation them, at the front of the entrance of the school is She Li and his groups and they are the only ones, not congratulation to them, She Li's eyes are on Guan Shan's smile and his flutter face. He always wonders if Guan Shan would do the same thing to him if they became a couple. 

She Li got suspended from school for three months for drugging Guan Shan and almost raping him, he got pretty angry that the teachers didn't suspend He Tian. She Li's eyes land on Guan Shan and He Tian holding hands, he clenches his teeth and his eyes are filled with anger and jealousy, but it almost has possession on it, like he wants to own Guan Shan, not to be part of his groups again but want him to be his lover, forever. 

'Enjoy it while you can He Tian. Guan Shan has agreed to be your boyfriend, and you are happy about it. But he will be **mine and I am going to take him away from you."** She Li stare at Guan Shan and He Tian, before telling his groups to keep an eye on them and text him if Guan Shan might be walking alone without He Tian, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi. 

They nodded their heads and She Li leave the school, but with an evil smirk on him. "Mo Guan Shan, you will be mine." He chuckled evilly as he walks down the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of A Valentine's date and dance. I wrote this story on Wattpad but with a different username Feel free to read this on Wattpad. And also I am going to write the sequel someday. Make sure you read the sequel of this story.


End file.
